LOVEly Secrets
by shiny-chang
Summary: -oneshot- James has a secret that he's not willing to tell, even to his new best friends at Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius. For Memory Butterfly Forum's Summer and Secrets Challenge


**For ****Memory Butterfly Forum's**** 'Summer and Secrets Challenge'. My first ever challenge! WOW! O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and places. The only people I own are Katie Brown and Madeleine Chung.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**LOVEly Secrets  
**

_A Harry Potter__ OneShot_

_by shiny-chang_

It was nearly a whole year after he met the girl of his heart.

_"Evans, Lily!" Professor __McGonagall called out. A small and fragile girl made her way, with uncertainty, but the way she held herself, with confidence. When she slowed down near the front of the crowd of first-years, another girl with raven hair gave her a friendly nudge forwards. Lily continued walking to the front of the hall, her feet tapping slightly on the stone floor._

_When she turned around, James, in an instant, was mesmeri__s__ed by her beauty. The curling fiery red hair, that hung around her mid-back; her large almond shaped emerald eyes; the small nose with freckles dotted around it. He could always remember her beauty._

_And James was even more happy when she was put in Gryffindor, along with himself._

"James!" His best friend yelled down the corridor for him and his other best friend, Remus. Sirius stopped in front of them, worry evident in his eyes. James' eyes were red, tears forcing to come out any moment. Sirius turned to the cleverest of the group that they now called The Marauders.

"What happened?" Remus shrugged.

James looked at his two best friends, sadness in his eyes. Maybe it was time to tell them his secret. One that he had kept to himself and his parents.

The bell rang at that instant, signalling the start of the next lesson. Quickly, the three boys hurried to their next exam.

"What happened?" Katie Brown asked her best friend, Lily, as the shaken girl walked into the classroom. The redhead shook her head: nothing happened. Or it might have been to shake something out of her mind.

"You sure?"

"...Yeah," Lily replied, nearly sadly. Their other best friend, Madeleine Chung, came skipping up to them happily, but she stopped as soon as she saw the fallen face of her redheaded friend. Putting a caring arm around her, she whispered something into her ear.

"Amos just asked me out!" That put a slight smile on her friend's face.

"Really?" Madeleine, or Maddie as she preferred to be called, nodded. Lily and Maria knew that their Chinese friend fancied the Hufflepuff boy in the year above.

"Well done!"

"Be quiet! I'm going to hand out the tests, and once I've turned over the hourglass, you may start!"

James started at the redhead in front of him. The small 11 year old boy had fallen, big time, for the even smaller girl. The Transfiguration test was easy, for him, but he smiled slightly when he saw Lily fidget, probably out of frustration.

Remus was looking slightly over to where his best friend sat. The werewolf saw him staring at the girl in front of him. _Lily__, _he thought. That must be it. _I'll have to ask him later._

Half an hour later, the test finished. The first-years came pouring out, some lonely, others in large groups of friendship. Remus went straight over to where James was, as did Sirius.

"Lily?" Remus asked quietly, so that only the three of them heard. James jumped slightly, taken back from the single name. Sirius looked at him pointedly, urging him for an answer. The raven-haired boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it from his knowing friend for much longer, he nodded.

"James fanci-" James clapped a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"_That_'s why I didn't tell you," James growled at his immature friend, glaring at him.

"Since when, James?"

"First day."

"And why were you crying- well _nearly_ crying before?" Sirius interrogated his best friend.

"None of your business!" James cried out. It was only the three of them left in the classroom. Even the teacher that had been supervising had gone.

"James..." Sirius said. James, annoyed, swept past him and went out of the classroom.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, disappointed at the boy.

Why he was crying would remain a secret to James himself now.

**66****2**** words**

* * *

**Rereading this, I think James seems a bit OOC... I dunno if you agree...  
**


End file.
